Here kitty kitty kitty
by Nick'aloo
Summary: Hashirama has a special birthday wish and only Madara can fulfill it!


I don't even know who or what got me into this pairing anymore, I guess fanficiton is at fault :p

This is rated M++ because of Toys, Dirty Talk and surprise surprise, sex.

The characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

_**October 23rd, Afternoon**_

"Are you crazy? I won't wear them, Hashirama!"

"But why not? You would look so adorable in them, come on!"

"NO! When I said I'd do something nice for you, I didn't mean I would fulfill your kinks!"

"But it's my birthday! Please Dara-chan?"

Hashirama Senju had been looking forward to his birthday ever since his Uchiha gave the statement above. He always thought the Raven looked a bit like a cat and with these cat ears it surely would make an adorable scene. Well, he wasn't so sure about the Vibrator-tail from the beginning, but it doesn't hurt to ask, or did it? Madara, however wasn't very happy about what he was supposed to do. He wanted Hashirama to have a nice Birthday and everything, but getting humiliated like this? On the other side, he just couldn't reject those puppy-eyes.

"Alright, I'll wear the ears, but not the tail!"

"We can make use of the tail later,right?" The Senju gave a smug look.

"Don't push your luck." Madara said as he stood up.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Hashirama patted the Raven on the head and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He moved closer to his ear. "_Maybe you could wait for me in bed._" The last words were whispered and the Brunette gave a cocky smile.

Madara pushed the Senju away and stomped out of the Hokage's office.

"Can't wait to get home tonight." Hashirama said as he leaned back in his chair and strechted.

_**October 23rd, Evening**_

"Alright,that was everything. Have a nice evening, everybody!"

Chairs clattered as the participants of the meeting stood up and left the room, leaving only Hashirama and his brother Tobirama.

"Well, guess that was the shortest meeting ever since you became Hokage." The white-haired man said as he watched his brother getting his papers. The older Senju chuckled.

"Yes, I can't be late today, Madara's waiting."

"You actually got him to do it? That's your biggest achievement yet, I guess." He looked impressed as he walked towards the door.

"Then I won't bug you anymore. Have _fun_ tonight."

"Tell Izuna I said Hello." Tobirama grunted and closed the door, leaving a smirking Hashirama behind.

Meanwhile at Senju Mansion, Madara had prepared everything for the night and was eyeing the cat ears with furrowed eyebrows. _'He really wants me to wear them? That's so embarassing. But I can't back out now, an Uchiha sticks by his word!' _He removed the ears from the box and he blushed as his eyes fell on the 'tail' and the lube besides it. '_The ears are one thing but buying something like this? Is he crazy?' _He sighted and took the box, placing it on the nightstand. Taking the cat ears and shifting his kimono in place, he sat on the bed, arraging the ears. '_Shouldn't he be here already?_' His eyes found the clock and shifted down, to the box with the vibrator in it.

Suddenly the parts of his skin which were touched by the kimono felt hot. He squirmed and tried to loosen it around the neck and chest. _'That's all Hashiramas fault! Always working and leaving me by myself.' _They hadn't really had time together since the Senju became Hokage, what also was the reason both of them were looking forward to this today on which Hashirama didn't have to work as much as usual. The Uchiha closed his eyes and tried not to think about a tan chest, muscular arms, firm luscious ass... Wait what? Red eyes shot open and Madara sat up, trying to ignore his half-hard rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, his eyes coming to rest on the box yet again. '_No no no don't even think about it.' _The Raven warned himself and gave the clock a desperate third look. As a nipple brushed against the fabric of the kimono he moaned softly.

_'Just a little...'_

The Uchiha lay back once again and let one hand slide under the kimono, caressing the left nipple until it was hard, then tweaking it. He gave a moan and spread his legs, his left hand traveling down, stroking his inner thigh.

Brushing the black silk aside he reached down with his right hand and started stroking his cock lightly. A layer of sweat slowly started to build up on his skin.

As the strokes grew faster, he went further downward, starting to circle his entrance with two fingers. Before pushing in, he reached out to the nightstand, trying to grab the lube and knocking the box with the vibrator down to the bed.

The Raven squeezed some lube on his fingers and began slowly thrusting in, finger-fucking himself. Moaning, his head fell to the side and his gaze feel on the 'tail'. As he became more needy, fingers soon weren't enough anymore.

Abadoned from all rational thinking, he pulled his fingers out and began lubing the toy.

Turning around, he got on all fours, ass in the air and eyes hazy with lust.

Pushing in the large object, his eyes shut tight and he let out a loud growl, which he tried to muffle into the pillow.

After a while of thrusting in and out and getting used to it he got faster and remembered the vibration function on the toy. Being a bit unsure at first the Uchicha pressed the button up to Level 1.

As the new sensations washed over him, Madara clenched the sheets so tight that his knuckles became white and moaned into the pillow again. It stimulated his prostate and rubbed on all his walls at the same time, feeling too good.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Madara winced and let go of the toy, still vibrating quietly. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Hashirama leaning against the doorframe.

"You started without me? You're pretty naughty lately, I think I have to punish you."

With that he started to walk toward the bed. As he reached it, he grabbed the tail and pulled it out together with the attached vibrator.

The Raven whimpered at the feeling and was flipped around, laying on his back again.

Hashirama settled between his legs and didn't hesitate long. He started to connect their lips, nipping and pecking Madara's bottom lip a few times. Letting their lips touch feather light, he never once used his tongue. He could feel his Uchiha gettin impatient and pulled back looking at him. Madara tried to push him back down with his arms around a strong neck.

"Mhmm..Tongue kisses are for good boys, you can't have one right now."

Upon that the smaller man growled and squirmed under Hashirama, trying to push their hips together. The Brunette leaned back, balancing on his heels and grabbing Madara's knees.

"Yeah, I was right, you look really adorable." He leaned down and licked from the collarbone upwards to his ear, nipping on the lobe. "Can't wait to have you."

He blew on the wet skin and earned a shudder from the Raven, who just started to enjoy the warmth of the other when he pulled back, settling between his legs once again.

Hashirama fumbled with the kimono until he got Madara's chest out of it, chuckling as he saw the already erect nipples.

He touched them just lightly at first, letting his fingertips ghost over hot flesh, before leaning down at letting his tongue resume the work.

"Ngah..Mhm...'shirama" The Uchicha moaned and shivered, grabbing brunet hair tight.

"I just love how sensitive you are on your nipples." The Senju said, voice thick with lust.

He pulled his mouth away and pinched both nipples with his fingers, making Madara grab his wrist and buck his hips.

"Hashi..rama...please..no more." The words were mumbled into the pillow, the Raven having his head tossed to the side earlier. Finally Hashirama pulled back and grabbed one leg, starting to kiss up on it until he was at the inner tight. After leaving a few marks, he slowly began licking Madara's cock, starting on the tip. He kissed the slit and swirled his tongue around, glancing up at the Uchicha who was busy trembling and moaning.

"I'd love to suck you more but I'll have to stretch you so here, touch yourself for me." With that he grabbed the Raven's hand and placed it on his cock. Said one starting to stroke it immediately.

The Senju shifted and grabbed the lube, squeezing it so it was almost empty.

"My my, seems that I came just in time." He smirked and let two fingers travel down between spread thighs.

"You ready?"

Madara could only nod. He was biting his bottom lip and pinching his left nipple again with his free hand.

Eyes were shut tight as Hashirama began to push in and wriggled around, searching for his sweet spot. Moaning at the feeling, Madara started to stroke faster, his toes curling at either of Hashirama's sides.

As the Senju noticed his Raven biting his lip and getting close, he pulled his fingers out and grabbed Madara's hand, yanking it away and preventing him from climaxing.

Red eyes opened and he gave the Brunette a disappointed look.

"Well, I guess that's enough with the teasing." He leaned down and kissed Madara's earshell. "_Spread them wider."_ The words were whispered and Madara shuddered, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

Hashirama spit into his hand, lubing his cock and bought it to Madara's slick hole, rubbing the tip around to get it wet. The Uchiha bucked his hips and grabbed the pillow desperately.

The Senju slowly glided his cock in until it was buried to the head and placed his hands at the side of Madara's head to support himself.

When he pulled out almost all the way and snapped his hips faster then he wanted, Madara cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and grabbing Hashirama's underarms.

It was a fast and hard pace from the beginning, both desperate for eacht other. Madara grabbing Hashirama's arms so hard he would have some bruises the next day for sure.

The Senju soon lost control and concentrated on hitting the Raven's prostate and grabbing his pre-cum leaking erection.

"Hashirama!" Madara opened his mouth in a silent cry, his eyes wide and cum began to cover his belly and Hashirama's hand.

At the feeling of Madara squeezing this hard down on him, Hashirama let go of the Uchiha's cock and leaned back, grabbing the underside of his legs.

His thrust grew frantatic and he gave a loud growl when he came inside, riding out his orgasm slowly.

He collapsed besides Madara who looked completely dazed and really adorable with his cat ears still on. After they caught their breath, Hashirama pulled his Raven close and spoke.

"Thank you 'Dara-Chan, that was a nice present." Madara just grunted and shifted his head a little.

"Next time we should use the toy more though."

The Senju chuckled as Madara slapped his chest lightly and closed his eyes, falling asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
